


The Unwilling Instrument

by madaboutasoiaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Inspired By Tumblr, Melisandreweek, and my love of trying to write scenes not appearing in the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaboutasoiaf/pseuds/madaboutasoiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre is certain Stannis is the hero of prophecy. A telling of her initial experiences of Stannis and attempts to gain his trust.</p>
<p>Set during AGOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwilling Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Melisandre. Forgive me any inaccuracies, I have read the relevant chapters but am not as well versed in them as I am in some others.

Melisandre closed her eyes and said a prayer. When she opened them she looked into the flames. She soon glimpsed Stannis, the champion of R’hllor, not that he believed her. She had served in the temple, served years beyond count. If she closed her eyes she saw the words in the ancient books still.

_Dragonstone is the place of smoke and salt._

R’hllor’s champion did not trust her. He did not believe and his suspicious nature ensured an added difficulty to her task. If not for his wife Stannis might have sent her away. He had no love for any god but duty and honour. He longed only for the acknowledgement he felt was due him and even that would please him little.

_He will accept me and he will accept R’hllor once I make him see._

It took time, too much time. It took time they did not have. _The Great Other gathers his strength._ Still Stannis did little but grind his teeth in her presence and snort when she told him of what she saw in the flames. Even when she told him of his brother he snorted still.

“I do not need to look into flames to know the Lannister woman wishes Robert ill.”

For all his abrupt dismissal he still summoned her when the time came. Melisandre knew what he wished to speak of before he said a word. _It has come to pass._ His broad shoulders already appeared to carry the weight. His frown looked even deeper than usual. He did not openly grieve but Melisandre knew he would not be one to let her see.

_Not yet, not until he embraces his fate._

“Robert is dead.”

She knew he did not expect an answer. She walked to the hearth instead, listening to the crackle of the flames. Sometimes she might hear things but this was not one of those times, not without prayer. It was not long before Stannis joined her.

“You told of it before the raven arrived. You saw the manner of his death.”

Melisandre put her hand to the ruby at her neck. It pulsed and she knew he saw it.

“The Lord of Light granted me a vision of what was to come.”

She heard his teeth grinding.

“You have seen more than this.”

“I have,” she replied. “If you embrace the Lord of Light we will fight the enemy. He must not win or it will doom us all.”

Stannis grunted.

“The men fear your Lord of Light.”

_It is me they fear._ Melisandre knew the way of it and she made use of that fear. Men feared that which they did not understand. Stannis still did not believe, she knew that instantly but he would now make use of her.

_He wants the power and so be it. It is a start and the rest will come._

He shifted uncomfortably. “Tell me what you see.”

Melisandre took a deep breath. “I shall.” She threaded her arm through his and Stannis stiffened but did not pull away. “You and I will do great things together,” she whispered.


End file.
